The invention relates to an arrangement for fastening at least one fluid line to a body, in particular a fuel filter for an internal combustion engine, which facilitates assembly of the body with the fluid line.
From the printed publication "Mercedes-Benz Type OM 615, Engine Spare Parts List". Issue C of April 1971, an arrangement is known for fastening a pipe to a fuel filter, the filter head of which includes three adjacently disposed connections for supply and delivery pipes. The pipes are provided at their ends with cylindrical pieces which are fastened to the filter head by means of hollow screws and sealed by seal rings.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple fastening arrangement which enables pipes to be rapidly fitted and, in an arrangement of a plurality of adjacently disposed pipes, allows fitting to be carried out in very tight spaces.